Feeling of Unmei
by AhiRue
Summary: Aku akan melindungi mu/Siapa kau?/Aku yang akan mengambil hatinya, bukan kau!/Kau tidaklah berarti untuk ku/Maafkan aku, aku bukanlah orang yg tepat. Carilah seseorang yg baik untuk mu/ Dia memilih ku?/Karena sejak dulu, ikatan takdir tidak akan pernah salah untuk memilih/Siapa aku. Siapa kau. Siapa dia. Dan siapa kita sebenarnya!


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Drama/Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort

Rated: T+

Main Character: Sakura Haruno

Warning: AU, _setting _kerajaan, OC,_cerita semau gue._

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Feeling of "_Unmei"_

Summary: Aku akan melindungi mu/Siapa kau?/Aku yang akan mengambil hatinya, bukan kau!/Kau tidaklah berarti untuk ku/Maafkan aku, aku bukanlah orang yg tepat. Carilah seseorang yg baik untuk mu/ Dia memilih ku?/Karena sejak dulu, ikatan takdir tidak akan pernah salah untuk memilih/Siapa aku. Siapa kau. Siapa dia. Dan siapa kita sebenarnya! Takdirlah yg akan menentukan, yg akan memilih, yg akan mempersatukan/ Benang merah yg terus terikat, dari satu sisi ke sisi yg lain.

.

Dia seseorang yg ku puja, yg aku inginkan, yg aku dambakan, yg aku harapkan untuk berada disampingku. Aku Haruno Sakura, seorang putri yg manja, cerewet, dan ceria. Dulu. Sebelum kejadian itu menimpah ku. Putri tunggal seorang bangsawan ternama dari kerajaan Konoha, bangsawan Haruno.

Hidup ku berubah ketika ayah mengenalkan ku dengan seseorang yg tidak ku sangka, bahwa akulah salah satu yg akan menjadi calon pendampingnya. Saat pertama bertemu dengannya, menatap matanya, ada perasaan bergetar di dada yg aku rasakan begitu kuat. Aku tidak tahu perasaan apa ini? Perasaan yg membuat diriku hanyut dalam pandangan matanya, yg seolah mengintimidasi ku, tatapan tajamnya, tatapan yg membuat darah ku berdesir cepat. Apa ini yg disebut jatuh cinta? Atau hanya perasaan biasa saat pertama kali bertemu dengan lawan jenis mu yg begitu tampan?.

Aku dulu bersekolah di sebuah asrama putri, sekolah khusus untuk bangsawan. Salah satu sekolah yg mempelajari tata krama menjadi seorang bangsawan putri yg menawan, anggun, dan lembut. Bagaimana engkau saat bersikap dihadapan bangsawan lain atau dengan siapa kau berhadapan ketika derajat mu lebih rendah dari orang tersebut. Tata cara sopan santun seorang wanita akan dinilai disana dan penampilan fisik adalah salah satu nilai _plus_-nya.

.

.

Takdir yg terikat, takdir yg membelenggu ku, takdir yg mempertemukan kita. Kisah ku, kisah ku yg dimulai saat itu.

"Aku yg akan melindungi mu!" ujar Sakura lantang. Dibawah rinai hujan yg lebat, mereka mengadu kata satu sama lain. Walau lebih tepatnya, sang gadislah yg dominan terus berucap.

"Dengan cara apa kau akan melindungi ku, ha?!" emosi memuncak yg ditunjukkan olehnya, lewat suaranya.

"Semuanya. Yang aku punya. Semua yg aku miliki, apapun itu akan aku pertaruhkan untukmu. Jadi aku mohon, tetaplah disini," menahan agar air mata tidak turun melalui pelupuk matanya, walau tidak bisa dan tetap turun bersamaan dengan air hujan yg menyentuh tubuh.

"Bisakah.. Bisakah kita mencobanya? Memulainya dari awal?" suara itu mulai bergetar.

"Ck.. Bodoh. Kau bisa menjadi Ratu dengannya bukan dengan ku. Pergilah." Jawabnya walau terdengar datar, tetapi ada sekelumit nada yg tersirat di dalamnya, maksud hati yg tersembunyi.

Walau Sakura tidak mengetahuinya atau belum mengetahuinya. Sakura berlari, menerjang sosok tersebut dari belakang yg terpaut pada posisi tidak jauh darinya. Membuang harga diri serta tata krama yg telah diajarkan olehnya sedari dulu, hanya untuk sosok tersebut. Toh tidak akan ada yg tahu apa yg mereka sedang lakukan. Tempat yg jauh dari kerumunan orang-orang. Ditempat itu, tempat tersembunyi bagi mereka berdua. Mungkin hanya mereka yg tahu dan juga Kami-sama.

"Aku mohon... Jangan tinggalkan aku, percayalah padaku.. hiks" suara isak tangis yg mulai terdengar olehnya. "A-apa... Kau benar-benar tidak menyadarinya? Perasaanku padamu," Lanjutnya sambil terus menggigit bibir bawah agar tidak kentara bahwa ia sedang menangis.

Sosok itu, tetap diam terpaku. Tangannya berupaya untuk menyentuh dan membalas kedua tangan yg melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang, yg ia turunkan kembali. Kemudian ia menyentuhnya kembali dan mencoba melepaskannya, yg nyatanya berhasil. Menjauhi sosok Sakura yg terdiam menunduk, melangkah menjauh darinya. Ambigu. Itulah yg ia rasakan saat pria tersebut tidak menjawab pertanyaan terakhirnya. Yg hanya diterima olehnya adalah, hilangnya ia dari pandangan matanya saat beberapa saat yg lalu.

Sendiri ditengah rinai hujan yg mulai mereda, seolah mengetahui perasaan Sakura yg hancur sejak beberapa saat yg lalu. Kesendirian yg akan memulainya dan menemaninya saat itu.

.

.

A/N: Chapter 1 masih prolog dan pendek. Fict pertamaku, memulainya saat waktu senggang. Bisakah kalian beri pendapat pada fict ku ini? Krtik dan saran akan diterima. Arigatou.. Don't like don't read. Mind to Review?


End file.
